just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Reputation
The Reputation system is a game mechanic in Just Cause: Volosia. Description The Reputation mechanic is a leveling system ranging from 10 to -10 meant to represent each factions' affinity towards the player. It can be raised or lowered by completing certain missions and sidemissions, conquering bases and killing faction personnel, or acquiring vehicles and equipment for factions. Ways to raise and lower Reputation There are several different ways to raise or lower your Reputation with a faction: *Completing certain missions for a faction against another will raise your Reputation with the mission giver and lower it with the mission's target faction. *Repeatedly killing a faction's personnel in rapid succession will lower your Reputation with that faction. It will not trigger until several members have been killed, so Reputation isn't lost for fluke friendly fire incidents or if you really wanted that guy's gun. Although, the threshold to trigger this is lower depending on your positive Reputation. At Reputation 1, friendly fire will not be tolerated, but at 10, you'll probably need to kill a small squad before losing Reputation. *Conquering a settlement for a faction will raise Reputation with the conqueror, and lower it with the ousted defender. *Acquiring vehicles for a faction will raise reputation. *Becoming Allied with a faction by reaching +6 will lower all other factions' Reputation levels by 1. As annoying as it may sound, just pick up a sidemission or acquire a vehicle to fix this easily and quickly. *Reaching Heat Level 5 with a faction will automatically dip their Reputation by 1. This can be used to dunk a faction's Reputation all the way down to -10 at the start of the game, by acquiring Heat Level 5 ten separate times. Features of Reputation In the beginning of the game, your Reputation level with all factions except the Agency starts at 0, or neutral. The Agency begins at 1, and can never fall to 0 or lower. There are benefits to having high Reputation with a faction, and penalties for having low Reputation, most notably its changes to the Heat level. The Reputation levels are as follows, from lowest to highest: Level 10 At Level 10, the faction will now consider you a full ally and grant you the rest of what they have to offer. Faction Support forces will now include their heaviest main battle tanks and artillery forces as well as their hardest-hitting infantry units and attack helicopters, the last batch of restricted areas will now be available to the player without repercussion, and the factions' heaviest vehicles and weapons will now be made available to the player, such as the Nosorog Series Armored Vehicles. Level 9 At Level 9, new weapons will be unlocked and light tank squads, assault helicopter support, and heavier infantry forces will now be added to the list of Faction Support forces available to the player. Level 8 At Level 8, the faction will now authorize you to call in and acquire their tanks, namely the Polevka Series Armored Vehicles or other such light tanks. Level 7 At Level 7, the faction will consider you a trustworthy ally and new vehicles and weapons will be unlocked for deployment, this time including heavier armored vehicles like MRAPs or APCs. New Faction Support forces involving these new armored vehicles will be unlocked as well. In addition, the first of their attack helicopters will also be unlocked and can be called in by the player. Level 6 At Level 6, the faction has worked with you long enough to grant you an associate status with them, unlocking the second batch of restricted areas and several other weapons, vehicles, and Faction Support forces. The main change for this is that the faction will consider you allied, their troops' voice clips will change, and you will unlock the ability to call in airstrikes from that faction. Level 5 At Level 5, the faction will continue to recognize your support for them and you will unlock more Faction Support forces, now including heavier vehicles. The first of the factions' helicopters will also be unlocked. Level 4 At Level 4, the faction has worked with you for long enough to be willing to spare forces to aid you in your efforts during missions. The first Faction Support force will be unlocked and can be called in at any time from the PDA. Level 3 At Level 3, the faction has seen you prove your worth to them in combat and will afford you access to some of their more advanced standard vehicles and weaponry, such as the Urga Lightning. You will now be authorized to radio the faction for helicopter extraction or insertion for your combat operations. Level 2 At Level 2, the faction has recognized your usefulness and will now utilize your abilities in combat for their operations. The first of the faction's unlocks will be unlocked, allowing you to acquire some of their basic vehicles such as military cars or their standard issue assault rifles and pistols. Basic restricted areas will be unlocked and can now be freely roamed without incurring any penalties. Taking or hijacking a faction vehicle will now be permitted. However, friendly fire incidents will not be tolerated. Level 1 At Level 1, the faction will suspect that you have good intentions and begin to work with you, but will continue to proceed with caution by denying access to their restricted areas. However, they will now warn you twice before you incur Heat. Hijacking their vehicles and killing their personnel will still incur Heat, however, as they do not trust the player well enough to believe it wasn't on purpose. 0 - Neutral At Level 0, the default, a faction will be neutral to the player and refrain from attacking them unless provoked. Access to restricted areas will be denied with a warning, and Heat will be incurred for attacking the faction's personnel or attempting to hijack one of their vehicles. All missions except the introductory mission will not be accessible and all arms will be locked. Level -1 At Level -1, the faction has recognized that you are a threat. This is achieved immediately upon acquiring the first Heat level with a faction, and removes Neutral status. The Heat levels will be standard, with maximum Heat only involving some lighter task forces, like infantry mobility vehicles. They don't understand just how much of a threat you are yet. Level -2 By the time of reaching Level -2, word of your actions against the faction has begun to spread around its personnel, and new voice clips are unlocked, indicating that faction members will be more suspicious when you're near them. The window between being warned after detection inside a restricted area will decrease. Level -3 At Level -3, the faction has recognized you as a threat and will now send in heavier forces against you during Heat, authorizing the use of heavier infantry, light reconnaissance helicopters, and MRAP vehicles. Level -4 The only significant change for Level -4 Reputation is that the faction will no longer warn you when you're detected in a restricted area, instead they will fire on sight and you will immediately incur Heat Level 2, as opposed to Level 1 in higher Reputation levels. Level -5 The faction has now recognized you as a nuisance, and will authorize the use of heavier helicopters, this time with armament, and patrol boats on the sea during Heat. The amount of active enemy troops during the Heat level will increase, and they will begin to use new and different tactics against you, such as deploying helicopter-borne snipers or sending vehicles at you in pairs, rather than one by one. Level -6 Level -6 is the most major threshold for negative Reputation. The faction has now had it with your meddling in their affairs, and they have had it with your actions against them. A faction-wide notice has been put out, announcing that you are now a threat and a nuisance that must be eliminated. You will no longer be able to go near these faction members, as they will engage on sight and you will incur a Heat level immediately, which by the way, now includes light tanks and helicopters armed with missiles at Heat Level 5. If you suspect you're going into a territory that involves a faction at -6 or lower, be prepared to defend yourself from their incursions. Level -7 Heavier infantry forces will now be used against you during Heat, and a wider range of weapons will be carried by their infantry forces, such as shotguns and marksman rifles. The enemies will also come in in greater numbers, not to mention reconnaissance helicopters will be deployed immediately at Heat Level 1. Level -8 The faction is now even angrier with you and a larger amount of helicopters will be deployed during Heat, supplemented by infantry forces inside armored personnel carriers, arriving in waves rather than pairs. Heat Level 1 will involve infantry mobility vehicles rather than standard military cars, and enemy watercraft will now be armed with cannons and torpedoes. Fighter jets will occasionally be called in to engage in a dogfight with you if you are inside a fixed-wing aircraft. They will not use their missiles. Level -9 The faction, whenever they catch wind of you, will commit as best they can to defeating you by immediately opening up Heat Level 1 with waves of troops in infantry mobility vehicles and MRAPs, armed helicopters, and heavier patrol boats. Heat Level 5 will now include the factions' full-on main battle tank forces, main attack helicopters, their main naval units, and their strongest infantry forces on the ground. Level -10 Alright. Enough fooling around. The faction has decided to put the entire Third Civil War on hold just to kill you so they can finally put an end to your interference. Heat Level 1 will include APCs, light tanks and attack helicopters will be called at Heat Level 2, Heat Level 3 will be the first appearance of their main battle tanks, and at Heat Level 5, the faction will even call in artillery and anti-air support against you, as well as the strongest available helicopters and infantry forces they have. If you are in a helicopter, the faction may call in anti-air support forces in the form of anti-air variants of main battle tanks, and if you stay in one place for too long the infantry may call in self-propelled gun units to dislodge you. One of the most interesting changes of Heat Level 5 at Reputation -10 is the factions' new tactics designed to ensnare you and keep you contained in one location until you can be disposed of by their forces. You will often realize that the current enemy force you're fighting is actually a diversion meant to allow an even bigger force to safely set up a defensive perimeter around you, to make sure you can't escape the location you're fighting in. Trivia The Reputation system is inspired by the 2008 game Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. It is designed to provide the player with a means of working with or against all the factions in the game, as a change of pace to the usual "Evil military regime is always hostile to you." Category:Volosia Category:Content Category:Features Category:Game mechanics in Just Cause: Volosia